Playing The Game Again
by Araminta Doyle
Summary: Rated R for later chapters. Not a JS romance. Sarah returns to restore balance to the Labyrinth, but not by herself! Jo a High Priestess joins Sarah in her quest and Jareth finds himself face to face with an old friend. Who will win the battle?
1. The Start of The Game

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the film Labyrinth. I tried looking under my bed but didn't find any Goblins, let alone any Goblin Kings. I did however find three psychotic cats that do belong to me and keep trying to get at the goldfish and a two-year-old demon child who I desperately wish could be wished away, but keeps resisting all attempts. Oh and by the way, if you think the writing is strange, that's because I live in England and not in America! Have fun! Araminta.  
  
PLAYING THE GAME AGAIN  
  
Sarah looked at the woman who had been her friend, confidant and mentor for the past ten years and a fleeting thought rushed by in her mind. She could help restore it and tame him.  
"What is it Sarah?" The woman asked feeling Sarah's gaze on her as she poured them more wine.  
"I was wondering if there was anyway to help my friends."  
"Do you really want to go back? After what happened last time?"  
"I'm stronger now, he can't do anything to me, and he never could! I realise that now."  
  
The woman stood and walked over to one of her small tables. Picking up a covered object she returned to Sarah and placed it on the coffee table between them. "Focus Sarah, listen to your heart and intuition, when you are ready look into the crystal."  
  
"There is no sense of challenge. No purpose anymore, life is dying within its walls. It has no guidance; its master has no desire for the game now. He doesn't care, for it or anyone of his subjects!" Sarah exclaimed in a faraway voice.  
  
Jo cast a glance at the large amethyst crystal sitting on the table and connected with what Sarah was seeing. She gasped softly as she saw a handsome but cruel looking face, hinting at boredom, as he lounged on a throne, and then slowly dispersed.  
"Was that?"  
"Yes. That is Jareth the Goblin King; somehow he doesn't seem as impressive as he once did." Sarah replied with a detachment she'd never felt before when mentioning his name. 'Speak for yourself' Jo thought although something nagged at her she just couldn't catch the thought and solidify it.  
  
"So what do you want to do?"  
"I want to go back and shake things up a little. I want my friends to feel alive again. I feel guilty; if I had accepted his offer would it be any different?"  
"We can't change the past."  
"No, but we can affect the future." Sarah stated before dwelling back on her decision of ten years ago. "How can a fifteen year old girl know what she wants out of life? Dreams change!"  
"Yes they do. I use to dream of marrying a fairy prince; I was twelve at the time."  
"Now what do you dream of?"  
"That I won't mess up the Handfasting of you and my cousin. Do you think he loved you true?"  
"Who? Jareth!" Sarah laughed. "How could he when he wanted me to do as he said."  
"All men want to be acknowledged as King! Smart women let them believe they're in control, but then women like us, have to be true to ourselves."  
"Are you saying you would have done the same as I did?"  
"Most probably! No man will ever have power over me! Finding a way in will take time, and I'd like Brand to be with us as well, he may come in handy. Once you two are Handfasted, we'll go and play in the Underground."  
  
Once Sarah had left, Jo went upstairs to the attic to continue the task she had started several months before. When her Grandmother had died, Jo had inherited the three story house and all it's contents. In her will Amethyst Donnelly O'Neill had bade her only granddaughter to find her journals and to read them from start to finish. The journals began when her grandmother was thirteen; Jo was partway through her grandmother's eighteenth year.  
  
Most of the entries were normal entries, some were notes about spells and incantations that her grandmother had performed she had yet to come across the meeting of her grandfather.  
  
'Tonight was wonderful. We met in a glade in the forest, not far from here. He said that the veil between our worlds is thinner here, making it easier for him to come Aboveground. We gave ourselves to each other and then exchanged rings. Nothing fancy just plain gold Celtic knot bands, symbols of our everlasting love.'  
  
Intrigued Jo quickly scanned the journal entries trying to find more about this mystery man of her Grams, and then she found an entry that had watermarks on the writing.  
  
'He promised me that nothing would ever come between us, but it has. His father has ordered him to be wed, and as the only son he has to obey. Gadel tells me that it is a political match and that I am his only love. I hold his heart and in his eyes I am his wife. He has promised never to remove my ring from his hand, but that he will never be able to come Aboveground and see me again. His touch was magical, throughout our last moments together it was as if we could see into each others souls. Gadel told me, as we lay together that he wished that I was with child then he could have had reason to refuse despite the anger it would cause his realm. He swore that no matter what happened with his wife-to-be that she would never bear him a child, that the only person he was mated to was me. We watched the sunrise together and then kissed for the last time. Farewell my prince, my love, my life.'  
  
'Liam proposed to me to-day and I have accepted his proposal, not because I love him, I'm fond of him and will make him happy and possibly come to love him in time, but because Gadel wish came true, be it far too late. I explained my situation prior to accepting Liam's proposal and he has not held my previous infidelity against me, saying he will bring the child up as his own. I thank the Goddess for his kindness.'  
  
'Gadel's daughter was born to-day at the turn of the solstice. I have named her Chrysta. She has her father's eyes, a brilliant blue-violet colour unlike any human eyes, but then my darling babe is special she carries the blood of the Daemon Fae within her. She is the last of that line, if her father keeps his promise.'  
  
The journal fell from her hands. Her mother wasn't human. She wasn't human. How could they have kept this a secret from her all her life? When she had questioned the colour of her mother's eyes after a biology class one day, having found out that two brown-eyed parents couldn't produce a blue-eyed child, she allowed herself to believe that the unusual colour was a throwback to a previous generation and a symbolic mark of their Wiccan nature.  
  
A woman picked up the ringing phone despite the early hour. "Yes, Jo what is it?"  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Demanded an indignant voice down the line.  
"Because I thought it best not too." Chrysta replied knowing immediately what her daughter was taking about.  
"Is there anything else I should know?" Chrysta remained silent for a moment and then looked across at the man by her side, who had also awakened at the sound of the phone. He read the question in her eyes and nodded. "Yes darling there is, but I'd rather not talk to you about it on the phone. Come by in the morning and I'll explain everything." The woman sighed deeply as she replaced the receiver.  
"We knew this day would come my love. I actually thought it may have been sooner."  
"I know. Can you stay my darling and meet your daughter in the flesh?"  
  
Cormak looked at the woman who was his mate. He loved this enchanting woman will all his heart and wanted nothing more to please her, but the simple request was not in his power to grant. "I can't my love; you know I can only stay a few hours at a time."  
"I know." Chrysta replied softly.  
"Give her this as a token of my love and affection. If she ever makes her way back her safety will be assured."  
"It looks so simple yet it's beautiful." She said looking at the intricately woven gold band with a single amethyst at its centre. It was similar to a ring she wore, one that Cormak had given her the morning after they had first lain together. "I wish ..." Chrysta began but was quickly silenced by his lips over hers.  
  
Jo looked at the ring her mother had given her. It looked large, but once she placed it onto her middle finger of her left hand, it fitted perfectly. She was still struggling with what her mother had told her.  
"So you are half Fae, and I am what exactly?"  
"Well I suppose you are a little more than that. In fact Jo I need to tell you a little more about your Fae blood, you're a Princess."  
"But aren't you? Grams called your father her prince?"  
"It's complicated, there's minor royalty, Fae nobility, and then there's Royalty..." Chrysta began, but Jo stopped her.  
"Mother please, I don't think I can cope."  
"Ok, but this is very important. You carry strong Fae magick within you, you must keep control of your emotions, and I don't know what you could do. Fae magick is extremely dangerous to mortals."  
"Then how come Grams had you?" Jo retorted wearily, it was all too much for her to take in.  
"The Donnelly women are natural witches Jo. A Donnelly female has been the High Priestess of the Order of Aleitheia since it began, we are connected to the earth and all its creatures, as above so below, doesn't just mean the sky and the ground!"  
"Why me, why didn't Grams have another daughter, how come you and Father haven't, seeing you're still together. Why am I an only child?"  
"Fate and destiny."  
"Well screw fate and destiny I've had enough."  
"You can't run from your destiny Jordan Elizabeth Titania Amethyst Donnelly O'Neill." Her Mother shouted as her daughter ran from the garden.  
"No, watch me!" Jo shouted back.  
  
Sarah Williams and Brand O'Neill stood before the High Priestess, their hands bound by ribbon, facing one another, while their friends and family looked on. Their eyes locked together in their own silent vows as the High Priestess chanted:-  
  
"Bless the fertile soil below,  
Bless the plough that tends the row.  
Bless the seeds and fruit and flower  
And blessings on this new life shower.  
Bless the Bride and Groom today  
And bless their love that it might stay.  
Bless their children and their bed,  
Bless their lives – the newly wed.  
  
Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you Sarah and Brand O'Neill" Jo announced ending her officiating duties. "Welcome to the family Sarah, and you" she said to her cousin "had better take care of her!"  
  
As guests and family congratulated the couple and celebrated, Jo decided to take a moment for herself and headed to her favourite spot in the garden. After a few moments she felt the air shift around her and felt a tingle on the back of her neck. Looking around she saw the opaque form of her grandmother, Amethyst O'Neill.  
"Hello my special one."  
"Hi Grams."  
"That was a beautiful ceremony, you developed further than my wildest dreams, and I knew my choice was right."  
"I miss you Grams, despite everything I found out!"  
"Now, none of that, why do you think I gifted you the house and not your mother? If you need me, I'm not far away, neither are your friends." The spirit added cryptically.  
"Grams, what are you talking about, none of my friends live near here they're all in town."  
"Not those friends darling. When you were little you played with the fairies in the forest glade. Remember your childhood, Jordan and you'll find what you're looking for. Goodbye my special one!"  
  
From Everyday Magic by Dorothy Morrison 


	2. Remembering the Ruler

"Come on Jordan, come and play with us."  
"Where are we going?"  
"To an adventure, its fun, come on."  
  
In her dreams Jo followed the beautiful flying forms, through woods and past silver streams, until they reached a large wall.  
"Where are we?" The young Jordan asked her friends, while the elder one looked on.  
"It's the Labyrinth. Come on it's only a game." One of the friends insisted while the other four worked on opening the large doorway.  
"Alright." The ten year old stepped through and looked up and down a long corridor. "Which way do we go?"  
"Depends on where you want to be." Celandine said the fairy with blonde hair and pale yellow wings and small yellow tunic dress.  
"Well what's at the centre?"  
"The Goblin King's Castle. This is his realm, but you don't want to go there, he's boring no fun at all, keeps throwing his goblins in the Bog." Iris advised. She was dressed in dark blue with purple wings and dark hair.  
"Mind you some of the Goblins deserve it!" Fennel commented, flying around Jo and pulling one of her braids, so she followed him.  
"Fennel, stop it you're hurting me!" Jordan complained trying to bat the green winged fairy away, but he flew out of her arms reach still holding onto the red hair. Before she knew it the little girl had followed the fairies through an invisible gap straight ahead of the entrance and was inside the huge maze.  
  
"How do you know where you're at?" She asked narrowly avoiding a moving wall.  
"Because Sage, keeps flying above the walls and keeping track of the direction we're going in silly. You're so dumb sometimes Jordan." Marigold stated she was the eldest of the fairy friends. Her wings were a golden orange colour, her hair was a light red, and similar to Jordan's and instead of wearing a tunic she wore a little white top and tiny skirt.  
"Nearly there, coast is clear." Sage said flying down to join the group sitting on top of Jordan's head crossed legged.  
"Do you realise that you look like a diamond sitting on her head like that?" Celandine teased Sage. His silver tinged wings twitched in annoyance but he refused to rise to the bait. Sage was a little in love with his charge and her hair was very soft and silken to the touch.  
"Jo doesn't mind do you?" Sage was the only one who shortened her name.  
"No Sage, you stay there as long as you like."  
"Princess's pet." Fennel whispered into his friend's ear and flew off before Sage could react.  
  
Eventually they reached a dense woodland area, where the fairies started to play with funny looking orange creatures that sang, danced and removed various parts of their bodies. Jordan quickly joined in and was laughing and singing happily, ducking to avoid the Fireys attempts to remove her head. Suddenly Marigold caught hold of the young girls top and pulled her away.  
"Hide. If they see you, they'll attack you, then they'll inform him and you'll be stuck here forever."  
"Who? What?" Jordan asked as she noted the concern in the fairy's voice.  
"The Labyrinth Fairies. They have clear wings. They don't like us and they don't like humans. Go on we'll find you and take you home when we've finished."  
"Promise?"  
"Promise!"  
  
Jo sat in one of the larger trees not too far away waiting for her friends. Suddenly a man appeared by her side on the branch. "What is your name child?"  
"What's yours?" Jo countered curiously looking up at him. He was dressed in a plain black tunic and pants, black ankle boots covered his feet and black gloves covered his hands. His blond hair reached to his shoulders in spikes. The she noticed his funny eyes. Grams had always told her to take notice of everything around her in case something bad happened.  
  
"I asked first." He countered silkily.  
"I am Jordan Elizabeth Titania Amethyst Donnelly O'Neill."  
"That's a long name for a little girl!"  
"Grams and Mummy call me Jordan, except when I'm naughty."  
"Hello Jordan, I'm Jareth. What are you doing in my Labyrinth?"  
"Well I was playing with my friends, but they're fighting the labyrinth fairies! Will you play with me until they come and get me?"  
  
Jareth looked at the young girl by his side in amazement. She had no fear of him whatsoever. Her bright red hair fell to her waist, where her lilac T Shirt met blue jeans, despite it being tied in high bunches, and her shining blue-violet eyes regarded him artlessly. "Haven't you been told not to play with strangers?"  
"Yes, but you're not a stranger I know your name and if I know your name I have power over you."  
"Who told you that nonsense?" Jareth laughed to hide his growing sense of unease about this little girl.  
"Grams. She's a witch, so is my mummy and I am too."  
"I see. So my little witch, what do you want to play?"  
"How about catch?" Jordan suggested "Only I left my ball at home and there are too many trees around here!"  
"I can solve that. Do you trust me? Do you believe anything is possible?"  
Jordan rolled her eyes in response, "Duh, I've just said I'm a Witch, of course anything is possible, and I think that if you meant me harm you would have done it by now"  
"You are too smart for your own good!" Jareth commented with a hint of annoyance.  
"Mummy says I'm an old soul."  
"Just take my hand Jordan." He replied holding out his hand. She slipped her tiny hand into his and a moment later found herself in the gardens at the Castle in the centre of the Labyrinth.  
  
"We're at the Castle! Do you know the Goblin King?"  
"He's a friend of mine." Jareth replied unwilling to reveal the truth for the moment, "why?"  
"Iris said he's boring and keeps throwing Goblins in the Bog. Whatever that is"  
"Really!" Jareth stated as he pulled some crystal balls out of nowhere and began to manipulate them around his hands.  
"How did you do that? Can I have a go?" Jo had always been intrigued with crystals.  
"I thought you wanted to play catch?" He said and floated a crystal ball across to her, wondering what she'd do.  
  
To his surprise, as it floated past her, Jordan held out a hand and said "crystal." The crystal hovered for a second and then floated into her small hand. She tossed it and caught it a few times, obviously gauging its weight and then tried to move it around her hand. Failing miserably. Undeterred Jordan sat down on the lawn and tried again. After a while she rolled the crystal away from her and then willed it to return, slowly it moved to her, and she smiled and laughed in delight.  
  
Jareth was stunned. Never had he seen a child manipulate his crystals the way she did. He sat down next to her and watched as Jordan sent the crystal one way then another, backwards and forwards, then finally around them both in a circle, before it stopped immediately in front of her. Once again she picked the crystal ball up and balanced it on the back of her hand, but as she moved her hand it fell to the ground.  
"Why can't I do it?" Jordan demanded of the Goblin King in frustration.  
"Perhaps your hands are too small, for the crystal." He suggested.  
"Then make the crystals smaller for me!"  
"I beg your pardon?"  
"If you pull them out of thin air, then you can make them any size you want. Anything's possible."  
"Won't someone be missing you?" He suddenly asked trying to change the subject. 'Definitely too smart for her own good' Jareth thought.  
"No. Grams knows I go playing with the fairies. Please Jare, make the crystals smaller and show me what to do!"  
"Are you hungry?"  
"Jare, stop being difficult."  
"Jordan stop being so precocious."  
"I'm ten, what else should I be?" At her reply Jareth laughed richly, she delighted him and was nicer to look at than the Goblins, more intelligent too.  
"Do you really want to learn?"  
"Yes."  
"Fine, I'll teach you, but I can't do it in a day, you'll have to come back regularly and practice and listen to what I tell you. But before your first lesson, we're going to get something to eat. I'm hungry even if you are not."  
"Thank you Jare," Jordan said flinging herself into his lap. "I love you; I'll be your friend for ever and ever."  
  
Jo watched the scene end, with her younger self holding the Goblin King's gloved hand, walking along by his side as they walked to the Castle, and she slapped herself on the forehead. 'What on earth was I thinking?"  
  
The feeling stayed with her when she final woke, and the first thing Jo did was head upstairs to the attic and her Grams' journals for the year she was ten. Skimming quickly through the pages Jo found what she was looking for.  
  
'Jordan went missing for most of to-day. I saw her heading to the glade, but she was away for far longer than normal, I have to admit I was a little worried. She returned at twilight, clutching several small crystal balls and talking non-stop about her magickal forever friend with blond hair and mis-matched eyes. I have a feeling that my special one has found her future, far earlier than we expected. I have had to wait until she was asleep before taking the crystals away. At the moment she doesn't understand how powerful they are or how strong her connection is to them. When she is older, Chrysta and I will explain the Underground to her.'  
  
'Time to visit mother again' Jo thought after reading the entry. 'But first where are my crystals?'  
  
For two hours Jo searched the attic and then the unused rooms in the house. Eventually on top of a wardrobe in her Grandmother's room she found two black cases that radiated intense power. Carefully she lifted them down and stared in horror as she noticed that they had combination locks. Taking the cases downstairs she finally made herself something to eat and a much needed coffee. As she ate she pondered the possibility of the combinations.  
  
Later after exhausting all the important family dates and then the not so important ones, she headed over to her Mother's house.  
  
"Hello darling, what's troubling you?"  
"Why can't you be like all other Mother's and blithely ignore their daughters' feelings?"  
"Because my main powers are empathy dear, it's not something I can easily turn off with you. You have a strong mind that demands to be acknowledged."  
"I know I suck at shielding. I do keep trying."  
"Darling we have such a strong bond I'd be able to overcome any shield you put up."  
"My mother the wise ass!"  
"My daughter the smart ass! So I'll put the coffee pot on and you can tell me all about it!"  
  
Briefly Jo explained how Grams had told her to remember her childhood and about the dream she had about meeting Jareth and then reading of her Grandmother's journal for that event.  
  
"Oh yes, your magickal forever friend. I honestly thought that one day you wouldn't come back."  
"Why?"  
"Well after meeting Jareth you'd go Underground once or twice a week if you could manage it, more during the holidays. Sometimes you'd play with your friends, who incidentally were actually your bodyguards from your father's realm Arcadia, the rest of the time you were with Jareth. Every time you came back from visiting him, you had more crystals. Grams would take them away, Jareth would give you more. Anyway just before you stopped going Underground, you had a teenage row with Grams, said if she wouldn't let you keep the crystals you'd stay with Jareth and never return. She refused to give them to you and you ran off. I found you later in the glade sobbing your heart out because you couldn't get through the veil."  
"Why? Did Grams block the way?"  
"No darling, that was the day you started you monthly cycles. You'd stopped being a child and couldn't enter the Underground as you could before."  
"Do you remember the date?"  
"It'll be in my journal for that year!"  
"Do you write down every little detail?" Jo asked incredulously.  
"Just as well I do isn't it? Besides the day your daughter changes from child to maiden is a very important day."  
  
Chrysta returned with the date on a piece of paper. "Why the sudden interest in the Underground and the Labyrinth again anyway?"  
"We're going back to right a wrong!"  
"And who exactly is we?"  
"Sarah, Brand and I, although technically Brand's just there for support."  
"Sarah? What's Sarah got to do with this?"  
"Sarah defeated the Labyrinth ten years ago! She has a close tie to it and says that something is not right. So we're going to correct it and then everyone can live happily ever after or to the best of their ability anyway."  
  
"Oh my. Now I remember, your father visited me not long after the event. Said that Jareth was furious for a chit of a girl being able to solve it, compared her to another infuriating child he once knew but never mentioned any names. Cormak thought it was hilarious naturally, and proceeded to get Jareth drunk to ease his suffering."  
"Are you telling me that my father and Jareth are friends?"  
"I believe so yes. Cormak's slightly older but they've been friends since boyhood."  
"Great my so called magickal forever friend is almost the same age as my father and I was going to stay with him!"  
"Jo. Age is different for Fae, they're immortal after all. Some manage to remain youthful in their outlook, others age before their time."  
"What attracted you to my father?"  
"He's extremely handsome, but he has an air about him. Calming, peaceful, loving, always looking for the good, but aware of the bad. I fell in love with him as soon as I saw him."  
"When was that?"  
"When I was thirteen, I played with the fairies too, but I never went Underground, just stayed in the glade. I'd wish for him and he'd come and play. Over the years our friendship grew until we felt it was right, and we mated for life."  
"So I'm not exactly illegitimate then?"  
"Only in this world my darling."  
  
Jo stood and hugged her Mother. The two women looked like twin sisters as they embraced. "Thanks for everything, Mum. Hopefully this will unlock the crystals and they will lower the veil. But I need to work out the incantations and regain my skills first. 


	3. Same Game, Different Rules

A/N rating going up as the content towards the end is becoming a little risqué. Hope you are enjoying the story.  
  
"Before I do this, are you absolutely sure it's what you want to do?"  
"Yes I need my friends to be safe!"  
"Brand, do you consent to this journey?"  
"Whatever my wife wishes, I attempt to fulfil."  
"Urgh, that is so lovey-dovey. Did aliens kidnap you while you were on honeymoon?" Jo asked not expecting an answer. "Join hands and be prepared for a bumpy landing."  
  
The three family members stood in the forest glade around one of Jo's crystals. Each of them had a backpack containing a change of clothes, supplies and anything they could think of that might be needed. Jo's also contained a large quantity of the crystals she had located.  
  
"To right the wrong of long ago, return us to the world we know."  
  
A light mist surrounding the three cleared and as it did, Sarah stared at a sight she remembered from long ago. The outer wall of the Labyrinth.  
"We did it!"  
"Wow! How do we get in?" Brand asked walking up to the large structure.  
"Through the door." Jo and Sarah replied in unison.  
"But there is no door!"  
"There will be. Patience is a virtue Brand!"  
"Well how come no-one in our family possesses it?" He queried  
"Oh probably some ancient pact written in blood by the male side." Jo shot back immediately, before speaking to Sarah. "Do you want to take your original route and look for your friends or shall we do it the confrontational way?"  
"The original way sucked. Let's try something new!"  
"Ok, but we may get separated. May the Goddess bless and protect you." Jo stated to the both of them inscribing a pentacle in the centre of their foreheads. Taking another crystal out of her back pack, Jo tossed it in the air, "Guide us through the Labyrinth." She commanded.  
  
The crystal ball gave of a soft red glow and travelled in the air towards a huge double door, which swung open at Jo's touch. As she entered Sarah made to turn right but Jo pulled her forward following the crystal, through the seemingly intact wall.  
"So that's what Hoggle meant when he said he wouldn't go either way," Sarah mused and grabbed her husband's hand so they wouldn't get separated by his wanderlust.  
  
In the Castle at the Centre of the Labyrinth, the Goblin King lounged in his throne, a glass of wine in one hand, his riding crop in the other. As he had been for a while now he was uncaring of the noise and mess the Goblins made in his Throne Room. Occasionally he hit out at the chickens that came within riding crop distance, but as long as his glass was refilled when it was empty he wasn't bothered about anything.  
  
He looked up briefly as he heard pounding footsteps heading towards the Throne Room, and he hoped that foolish fox wasn't trying to attack the City again. He wasn't in the mood for such nonsense, it was too early, and he would require at least another bottle of wine. The gate guard came rushing in, tripping over a sleeping Goblin as he did so, and landing approximately a foot away from Jareth's boot.  
"Your Majesty, we have humans in the Labyrinth." The guard announced from his prone position, deciding that it was a good position to stay in considering the rest of the news.  
"Really, then why don't you take a squadron and go and stop them."  
"We've lost two companies already; they keep disappearing to other parts of the Labyrinth, Sire."  
"Why am I surrounded by idiots?" He asked aloud, and threw his wine glass away, after draining its contents, and conjured a scrying crystal. Within it he saw a woman with long dark hair and hazel eyes, looking around at the scenery.  
"What is She doing here?" Jareth demanded standing up and leaving the Throne Room angrily.  
  
"Who's here?" asked the now awake Goblin who the guard had fallen over.  
"Yes tell us, who is it?" Hakba asked Faldur the guard.  
"It's her; she's come back with some friends."  
"Not the One?" Another Goblin stated gathering around the small group.  
"Yes, only she's not the one who's making us disappear."  
"Who's the other one then?" Goblins despite being stupid were very inquisitive and were weaned on gossip.  
  
Faldur looked around the room until he spotted a familiar face. "Marit, you'll remember her. The little one, who use to visit, His Majesty taught her how to use crystals."  
"Little Jordan."  
"Yes that's her, I swear it. She's using crystals to send the armies away."  
"I suggest we go and hide for a little while until his Majesty calms down." Marit advised.  
"But if we hide, it'll only make him madder; yous knows what he's like after eight bottles of that dragon wine."  
"Well, his Majesty does have a nasty temper on him, but if it is Jordan that is back, he'll be taking it out on her and she'll be giving it right back."  
"Ise remember her now." Jagur spoke up from the Pit in the room's centre, "shouted at him like a wife does after a hundred years of living together."  
"So we just sit here and watch then, agreed?"  
"Aye." The Goblins chorused.  
"Good luck." Faldur shouted as he departed back to his post.  
  
"So how are we doing then? I thought you said this place was dangerous. All I've seen is you dispatching ugly little creatures at every turn." Brand said as they sat in one of the few serene spots in the Labyrinth.  
"It was the way I went." Sarah told him and explained about the oubliette and cleaners, the bog of stench and how Sir Didymus blocked their way out.  
  
"Yeah, sorry about that. My idea."  
"What?"  
"Well when I was little I use to come here, a lot. Jareth was my friend. Anyway he showed me round the Labyrinth and the Bog was one of them. I found out that he use to send Goblins here, and I kind of pointed out in my twelve year old logic what was the point of sending them there if they could get out so easily." Jo explained as she fiddled with her hair, placing it on top of her head.  
"That's just great Jo, anything else you want to tell us?"  
"No, that's the only suggestion he actually took note of. Most of the time he just use to say that he was King and what he said went. Not that I took much notice." She finished the hair do by securing a silver and amethyst circlet in place and then sighed as a strand of hair at each side of her head fell down as always. "No matter how many damn clips I put in it always happens!"  
"You were friends with Jareth!" Sarah stated in disbelief.  
"Jo use to play with the fairies a lot of the time. It's a female family thing apparently." Brand told his wife.  
"And I thought my life was weird, when I was younger."  
"Wait until you hear the really big secret."  
"Brand!" Jo warned trying to clip the strands in place to no avail.  
"Come on Jo she is family now, and it might affect us when we have children."  
"How long have you known, I only found out recently?"  
"I overheard a conversation between your Mother and my Father some years ago."  
"Great so I guess the whole Order knows."  
"Will you two stop bickering and tell me." Sarah demanded.  
"I'm half Fae. My Father is Prince Cormak of Arcadia. Now if you two will excuse me I'm going to prepare for a visitor, who I'm sure will be arriving soon.  
"I hate it when she does the superior thing." Brand said and nestled Sarah into his arms, taking advantage of their time alone.  
"It must be the Fae in her. Jareth's exactly the same. Or at least he was with me."  
"Tell me again, Mrs O'Neill, why am I sitting waiting for something to happen in this godforsaken world?"  
"Because you love me?" Sarah teased.  
"Oh yeah, that'd be it. Forever and ever."  
"Forever and ever." Repeated Sarah sealing the vow with a kiss.  
  
"Now that must be the most sickening thing I've ever heard." Jareth commented appearing before the couple. "Hello Sarah, long time no see. Who is your friend?"  
"This is my husband, Brand O'Neill."  
"Pleased to meet you." The King greeted cordially, "why are you here again? I don't remember receiving any babies?"  
"That wouldn't surprise me!" Sarah muttered under her breath, "I'm here because I'm concerned for my friends. Nothing is right here, not even you! Where's the cruel and terrifying Goblin King got to? What happened to you Jareth?"  
"What happened? You happened! You a fifteen year old child defeated my Labyrinth and then almost destroyed me with those six little words. Ever wonder why you couldn't remember them Sarah, because you weren't supposed to. No-one is! It's the whole point of the game. But no you had to be a wannabe actress didn't you. Couldn't let it go. Didn't you realise that if you agreed to my offer you could have gone home with Toby." He raged, pacing up and down, failing to notice the re-appearance of Jo.  
"Temper, temper!"  
"And just who in Oberon's name are you?"  
"Forgotten me already my magickal forever friend?" Jo asked tossing him the crystal she'd been manipulating.  
"Some friend you were." He said catching the crystal and turning it into an owl. "You stopped visiting me." He scowled at Jo and then passed the owl to Sarah, "a wedding gift!"  
"I couldn't get through the veil."  
"I gave you the crystals so you could return at 'any time'!" His mis- matched eyes flashing with annoyance.  
"Grams took every single one away from me. I've only just found them." Jo retorted hotly.  
  
"Would you like us to leave?" Sarah interrupted.  
"No." Jo responded.  
"Yes." Jareth stated and began to make a gesture.  
  
"Look out fireworks!" Brand said softly to Sarah as he noticed Jo drawing the energy around her, becoming the imposing figure of the High Priestess.  
  
"Don't even think about it!" Jo warned standing in front of her family.  
"Just who do you think you are challenging me? I am King of this realm."  
"I am Jordan Elizabeth Titania Amethyst Donnelly O'Neill; High Priestess of The Order of Aleitheia, Goddess of All, and you cannot even imagine how powerful I have become."  
"Oh please, I made you what you are."  
"No, I don't think that the drunk, pathetic weakling before me could have ever had anything to do with making me what I am." Jo taunted.  
"I see the years haven't blunted your tongue, you sharp little minx."  
"No but they've obviously dulled your wits! You didn't even sense us entering your precious maze. A five year old could beat this now."  
"Dulled my wits. How dare you, Witch." Jareth shouted at her.  
  
"Told you, fireworks!" Brand whispered.  
"Do you think they'll notice if we were to, you know, just slip away." Sarah suggested.  
"Unfortunately yes. In her Goddess of All role, Jo is acutely aware of everything around her."  
"I've never seen her like this before, she's magnificent."  
"Isn't she just." Brand said full of pride.  
  
"Calling me names isn't helping, especially when they are correct, Jare."  
"It's Jareth, or His Majesty." He demanded hating her for calling him by the sweet short name she used when he called her Jordan.  
"I'll call you what I will, remember, names have power and until you prove to me you can rule the Labyrinth again I'm going to call you Jare."  
"If it's proof you want, Witch, proof you shall have."  
  
In an instant they were all teleported to the outer wall of the Labyrinth. Only Jareth was scowling at Brand who still held Sarah's hand. He was supposed to be at the Castle. Jo raised an eyebrow as he turned to her accusingly.  
"What did you do?"  
"Nothing, except marry them a few weeks back. Or should I say handfasted, it's a baser commitment but one that bounds a couple until death and beyond, if that is what the couple wishes. What's the problem Jare? Were Sarah and I to run the Labyrinth? Have you forgotten that you yourself took me through it, now I'm back memories are flowing through my mind like a movie."  
"You're right of course and you'd cheat. In that case, you'll have to be the prize." Jareth responded and with a casual wave of his hand sent her to the Castle.  
  
"Where's Jo?" Brand asked a moment later. He'd been walking up and down the wall looking for the way in again.  
"She's in my Castle, waiting to be rescued. You have six hours in which to solve the Labyrinth or your precious Jo stays with me forever."  
"Six, but I had thirteen last time."  
"Last time you were innocent of the Labyrinths ways."  
"Why you ..."  
  
Sarah never got the chance to finish her insult as Jareth disappeared. "Don't worry Sarah, Jo can handle him. He'll probably send her to us after a couple of hours in her company anyway, considering the mood she seems to be in."  
"Hmm. I thought she'd catch his interest, but I didn't realise they had a past."  
"Sarah we can't get in. The door hasn't appeared and time is ticking."  
"I have an idea." Sarah said sitting down against the wall. "Hoggle, Hoggle its Sarah. I need you." The young woman shouted into the air.  
  
Jareth returned to his castle, looking forward to this new challenge. What he didn't expect was for Jo to have made herself completely at home in his throne, playing with several crystals. She'd change clothes too he noted, gone were the blue jeans and sweater she was wearing earlier and in their place were black thigh high boots, black leggings, and a red silk shirt, although her dark red hair was still piled on top of her head and the silver circlet was still in place. While he checked her over, drinking in every detail of the grown up little girl before him, Jo floated a crystal over to the pit, where several Goblins were playing a game of dice, and as it hung precariously in the air, she made a small gesture and the ball shattered covering the Goblins with confetti.  
  
"Do you mind?" Jareth asked sarcastically stepping into the Throne Room and lounging against the entrance.  
"About what?"  
"You are in my throne, and terrorising my Goblins!"  
"So I always use to sit here and I always terrorised the Goblins."  
"Not quite accurate, my witch!" He stated remembering her visits, a small almost feral smile playing across his lips, "but if that is the way you want it..." Jareth strode over to his throne, somehow managing to avoid tripping over any sleeping Goblins, and lifted Jo out of the seat. Ignoring her shrieks of protest, Jareth amazingly managed to position himself so he lounged with both feet over one side, before placing Jo on his lap, as she use to sit when she was younger. Unfortunately his masculine body reminded him that Jo was no longer a child.  
Jo first thought as she sat on his lap was how strong Jareth must be to pick her up and rearrange himself as he did whilst still holding her, the next was that she wasn't very comfortable sitting like a ventriloquists dummy. However if Jareth was expecting to have his seat all too himself, he was sadly mistaken, she decided, as she rearranged herself to match his lounging position. Her head slotted nicely on his left shoulder while her body and legs matched his almost like a missing part of a puzzle. Wriggling a little to get herself in a more comfortable position, Jo heard the sharp intake of breath and felt his reaction. She fought to hide a smile, not wanting to give the game away that being this close to Jareth was having a strange effect on her too. Jo felt protected and safe and had the overwhelming feeling that she has at last found her place in the world.  
"Have you quite finished?" Her cushion demanded once Jo had settled, and was once again manipulating crystals.  
"Why would you like me to wriggle some more?" She asked him innocently as she could.  
"Just stay still." He growled softly in her ear, "or I'll finish what you have started."  
"Surely you wouldn't expect a guest to be uncomfortable would you?"  
"Well if you are uncomfortable in my Throne Room, I could transport us somewhere extremely comfortable." He suggested the later silkily, a gloved finger playing with the nearest loose strand of her hair, wondering what her response would be. Their bantering made him feel alive again.  
"Just what kind of woman do you think I am?" Jo stated images flashing through her mind of her body entwined with Jareth's on a large bed.  
Jareth chuckled softly as he noticed a faint reddening on her cheeks. "I was thinking of the garden." He answered and holding her securely in place transported them away.  
  
The Goblins heaved a huge sigh of relief as the couple disappeared.  
"I thought for one minute we was going to have another wall rebuilding session."  
"Ain't she pretty!"  
"She's gotten big. Ise liked her when she was little. Why'd she have to get to his size?" Bartel said, tears forming in his large goblin eyes.  
"Bartel if he finds out you had a crush on her!" Zurina his mate warned.  
"Ise knows. But she was so cute back then, all that hair."  
  
Zurina, although a tolerant Goblin, didn't like her mate talking about the human girl in that way, and hit Bartel across the head.  
"Yous talk to her and it'll be me yous have to deal with not His Majesty. Now get out of here tha lot of yers. We have a guest in the Castle; it's my job to make it look presentable."  
  
"Do you think he's going to settle down at last? She'll make a good queen that one. Full of mischief yous can sense it." Hakba announced as the Goblins dribbled out of the Throne Room.  
  
At the back of the Throne Room, a small creature listened to the Goblins various comments, but her ears pricked up at the word mischief. 'I'm gonna have to check this person out' the pixie thought. 


	4. Old Friends, New Companions

CHAPTER 4: OLD FRIENDS, NEW COMPANIONS  
  
"Hello Sarah." A gruff voice greeted.  
"Hoggle!" Sarah screamed with delight and hugged the little dwarf. "Hoggle I'd like you to meet my husband, Brand. Brand this is Hoggle the truest friend a girl could have."  
"Greeting Hoggle, I want to thank you for keeping Sarah safe the last time she visited. Without your help, I fear I would have never met my dreams."  
"It was nuthing." Hoggle grunted not looking at the man Sarah called husband, although he was very happy at being held in such esteem.  
"Hoggle, we need to get to the Castle. Jareth has our friend there. Can you help us again?"  
"Sure, but it aint gonna be easy yous know. The Labyrinth, its well, living again."  
"With you helping us Hoggle, how can we fail!" Brand told the dwarf.  
"Well then let's get going. Jus remember no saying what yous said last time, thems words always gets him angry!" Hoggle warned Sarah.  
"What words?"  
"Don't ask."  
"It's ok Hoggle; I have a feeling that this game isn't going to be as easy."  
  
Hoggle walked up to the wall and knocked three times, which caused a door to appear. "Come on, what yous waiting for?"  
  
Sarah and Brand followed him into the Labyrinth again, which did indeed look livelier than their previous entry with Jo. The walls shimmered, the lichen followed their every move, and exits disappeared quicker than before and as they soon found out the challenges and riddles harder than ever.  
  
Jo lounged on the lush green grass. The sun was pleasant, not too hot, and an occasional perfumed breeze passed her by. Jareth had disappeared after bringing her to the garden, mumbling something about having to run the kingdom. Jo took that to mean he was going to check on the progress of Sarah and Brand. Once he had left, she'd explored the garden. It was still the same as it had been twenty years ago, although Jo thought that there would have been some seating put in place by now. Unknowingly as she thought, the items appeared as she passed by. When she stopped and looked back she couldn't believe her eyes.  
  
As she lounged Jo became aware that she was hungry and wondered where her backpack had got to. However looking towards the white marbled seating and tables that she had somehow brought into existence she wondered if she could do it again. Within seconds, she was sitting on a large blanket, with a huge picnic basket at her side containing all her favourite items of food and drink. Then looking down at herself, Jo realised that pants, boots and a shirt were not the best items to sunbathe in and they changed instantly to a black and gold bikini. 'By the Goddess, a girl could get use to this,' she thought, not questioning just why her powers had suddenly increased in their potency.  
  
"Ello. His Majesty was wondering if you was in need of refreshment, but I can see that you've taken care of that!" A voice stated at her side a while later.  
  
Jo raised herself up onto one elbow and lifted the sunglasses she was wearing with her free hand and stared at the being next to her. She was approximately two feet tall wearing a short tunic and trousers in a terracotta shade. Had whiskey coloured slanted eyes, pointed ears that was surrounded by copper toned light brown hair and a big mischievous grin.  
"Who are you? I don't remember you from my last visit?"  
"I'm Calypso or Cal for short if you like. I'm a pixie, in case you was wondering. I wandered into the Labyrinth one day, decided it was fun and didn't wander out. Although to be honest with you, I had been thinking about it, it was getting a little boring, but you're here, She's in there, His Majesty's more than a little pissed off, so everything's fun again."  
"I see! So what are you doing running around being a messenger pixie for?"  
"Cause the Goblins are mostly that thick, they'd screw the message up. Besides he thinks it keeps me out of trouble."  
"And do you feel up to getting into some trouble?" Jo asked seizing the opportunity the Goddess had sent her.  
"Depends!"  
"On what?"  
"What type of trouble you have in mind and if you'll let me try some of that brown stuff, you've been nibbling."  
  
Jo looked down at the brown stuff that had been referred to. She could think of many names for it, but brown stuff wasn't one of the adjectives she would have used for a bar of Cadbury's Dairy Milk Chocolate. "Ok."  
  
Breaking off a piece of the cool chocolate, which somehow wasn't melting in the sun as it would Aboveground, Jo handed it to the pixie.  
  
Calypso looked at it from all angles before popping it into her mouth. "Ooh, it's tasty, and soft and lovely." She said unable to give it any other description. "What do you want me to do?"  
"Can you go and help my friends find their way here? I don't think Jare is playing by the rules."  
"He's the King he doesn't have to?" Calypso stated simply. "I'll do it for more chocolate!"  
  
With a little thought and a flick of her hand, Jo held out a small- insulated bag, full of small bars of chocolate, all by Cadbury's. Jo couldn't help it she was a bit of a snob when it came to chocolate, and that particular brand was her favourite.  
"There you go Cal, just don't eat it all at once, you might be sick. The bag will keep them from melting."  
"No problem, I shall be back soon."  
  
Jo watched as Calypso the Pixie disappeared and then turned over to lie on her front, resting her head on her arms. Within minutes she had fallen asleep.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with this place?" Sarah demanded as she returned to the same point in the Labyrinth for the sixth time, re-joining Brand and Hoggle.  
"What's right with it?" Brand countered, "we've seen red water, purple grass and Goblins that don't attack us but just run past, point and laugh."  
"Thems the babies." Hoggle explained sitting down next to Brand who was pulling out a pack of sandwiches from his backpack.  
  
"Honey, have something to eat and think about it."  
"Hoggle you must know a way out."  
"Sorry Sarah but Ise aint ever seen this part of the Labyrinth before."  
"Are you telling me this is new? Goddess help me, when I get hold of that flounced up fairy I'm going to knock him into next week. This isn't fair!" Sarah screamed into the atmosphere.  
  
Hoggle groaned loudly then bit into the tuna fish sandwich that Brand handed to him. Sarah reluctantly joined them not knowing what else to do. The three paths that they'd all been through at least once silently mocked her. Each went off in a different direction but all ended in the same spot.  
  
Their peaceful contemplation was ruined moments later by very heavy footsteps pounding through the forest nearby and faint hollers of "Tally Ho." Sarah and Hoggle looked at one another and smiled. Help was on its way.  
"Why aren't we getting up and leaving?" Brand enquired as the noises became louder.  
"Relax, they're friends."  
"So you hope!" Brand retorted.  
  
Jareth was in one of his turret rooms, away from the noise and chaos of the castle's occupants. He was watching Sarah's journey through the Labyrinth, and was in a fairly good mood when the group had finally been stumped at the arches. They only had two hours left, this time he thought he would win. The Goblin King looked down at his current guest, who was lying in the sun, and showing more flesh than he deemed appropriate outside a bedchamber. Deciding to go down and reprimand her, Jareth took one last look in the crystal to find that the group had been joined by not only the fox and the monster but also by Calypso! Her last mission had been to ask his guest if she required a repast, but now the damn pixie was in the Labyrinth and could have only been sent in by Jo. Suddenly he had a different reason to see his guest and his mood was no longer playful.  
  
When he reached her, Jo was fast asleep, tossing and turning on the blanket. Jareth lowered himself and lounged by her side, one leg stretched out the other bent. Reaching out he removed a strand of hair that had got caught on her face and let it trail across his gloved hand. All thoughts of reprimands and chastisement had flown from his head, all he wanted now was to know what was going on in her head.  
  
In her head Jo was at a Latino style nightclub where the alcohol was strong enough to sterilise surgical equipment and the dancing left you wondering if the dancers Siamese twins joined at the groin and chest.  
  
Slowly she moved past the dancers searching, always searching, for him. The man of her fantasies. Sometimes Jo thought she had found him, but the eyes were always wrong. "Usted desear para bailar bonito señora ?" A man questioned.  
"Ningún gracias senor." Jo answered and continued to look for him.  
  
The man who had asked her to dance watched her leave admiring the sway of the long red hair, that had been left unbound, and the tempting movements of her body as she moved to the hot Latino music unconsciously, the short black dress revealing shapely legs that ended in very high heels. José thought that the person she was looking for was a very lucky person indeed.  
  
Then when she was about to leave she saw him, he was standing near the bar in shadow. Jo knew it was him, every part of her body screamed for him and slowly, keeping her eyes locked with his mis-matched blue and brown eyes, she walked towards him.  
  
He was dressed in a black mesh T, tight black leather pants, his blond hair was pulled back into a ponytail and black gloves covered his hands. Jo stood in front of him and took his drink out of his hand and sipped it slowly, before speaking. "I've been searching for you!"  
"Really? Why?" The mystery man of her dreams sounded bored but intrigued.  
"Truthfully, I'm not sure." Emptying the glass, Jo reach past him placing the glass on the bar, and then letting her hand slide down to his leather covered behind.  
"You are exceeding the bounds of familiarity." He stated and removed her hand, keeping it in his grasp however.  
  
Jo smiled, a slight upturning of the glossy red lips and cast him a seductive glance from under black lashes. "Dance with me!" she demanded and reached out to put her hand into his blond hair.  
  
In the garden Jo shifted and turned into Jareth her dream words reaching his ears and her hand cupping his head. A shock ran through him as suddenly he found himself being pulled onto a dance floor, with people dancing as if they were performing a mating ritual.  
  
"What have you done to me?" Jareth asked looking at Jo as she moved to the music in front of him.  
"Me done to you? Oh no. You're the one who started this. Always I'm looking for you but until tonight I've never found you?" Jo answered looping her arms around his neck, bringing her body close to his.  
  
Jareth's heart almost stopped beating at the sensations running through him, and he braced her to him with a strong arm around her back. Using his arm to keep her balance, Jo leaned backwards, her hips adulating to the music and her hair swept the floor, and Jareth to a deep breath to order his body to remain in control. When he could bear no more he gripped her by a strand of hair and pulled her upwards turning her so that they were both facing the same way.  
  
His right arm remained at her waist, while his left hand found a natural resting place on the black stocking clad left thigh. Jareth moved and placed his right leg in between Jo's and began to move the way he'd been watching the other male dancers. With possessive movements and a predatory manner, forcing Jo to move as he did. After a few minutes Jo turned into him, her eyes closed her lips slightly parted in pleasure. One arm wrapped itself around his neck the other cupped his buttocks as they moved together. Keeping the arm around her waist Jareth buried the other hand deep into the mass of curls and brought his lips down to hers.  
  
Electric shocks danced along their skin and they both drew back in wonder staring at each other. Jareth lifted her up so she looked down at him briefly, before he slowly brought her back down his body allowing no space between them. He caught her soft gasp with his lips as she realised how aroused he was. "Are you mated?" He asked desperately.  
"Mated?" Jo replied confused as he kissed her again.  
"Do you share you body with another?"  
"No. There is no-one at the moment."  
"And there never will be again. You are mine, Jordan!" He said kissing her passionately. "I will tolerate no other man touching you."  
"I don't even know your name, yet I know you in my heart."  
"My name is Jareth, Jordan. Your magickal forever friend." He replied holding her close and kissing her deeply.  
  
Jo woke wrapped in Jareth's arms, her head rested on his chest, their legs entangled. Her lips felt bruised and swollen, her body tingled as if she had performed a full ritual and forgotten to ground herself after it. Jo attempted to ease herself away but at her slight movement Jareth pulled her back. She'd found him in her dream she remembered. At first it was just like her other dreams but then something had changed. She looked at the peaceful face of the Goblin King. Never had she seen him so relaxed. Jo lifted a hand and traced the outline of his lips, before pushing a strand of hair behind his ear, and felt her fingers tingle. Just as they had done in her dream when she had asked her fantasy to dance. 'No' she wondered, 'could I have done it? Did I bring Jareth into my dream world?' Judging by the way they were lying together, it was a strong possibility Jo realised, but how far had reality and fantasy mixed? 


End file.
